


A Very Special LayWright Christmas

by Mykea



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: AU Folks, And Luke, And a boyfriend, But they're both dorks, Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Crushes, Do it for them, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hershel needs a hug, M/M, Matchmaking, Maya achieved her lifetime goal, Maya and Luke helping the cause, Modern AU, Moving On, Past Relationships, Phoenix being Phoenix, Proffy why are you so distant?, Sad, She's very happy, Texting, Thank you Luke, They both need to be together, We Need to Appreciate Maya more, Why are you so sad Hershel?, You glorious bastards, boyboy, do it for her Nick, letting go, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their adventures in Labyrinthia Phoenix & Maya spend Christmas over at Hershel's apartment. With a little help from matchmakers Maya and Luke, Phoenix gets a little extra shove and makes a move on everybody's favorite archaeologist Professor. But given the things experienced in his past, can Hershel move on and find feelings in Phoenix, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special LayWright Christmas

Luke gave a small smile towards the Professor as he was rustling through some old papers on his desk. That desk may have needed to be cleaned (it was _never_ clean, nor will it _ever_ get cleaned, no matter how many times he and Emmy ever tried the Professor to get it cleaned he won’t get it done, _especially_ not today) but it won’t. He stood behind the Professor impatiently, crossing his arms. He knew the man was being stubborn about seeing their foreign friends off but Luke’ll be dammed if Maya will let him have any of that nonsense.

“Professor,” Luke began in a sing-song tone. The scatterbrained-man paused slightly and sighed. He expected much from Emmy but now Luke was catching onto those hijinks as well. “We need to get going, Mr. Wright and Maya are waiting for us at the airport!” A smirk as the boy turned on his heel towards the door, grabbing a winter coat as the elements were far too harsh without one and began whistling Wright’s ridiculous ringtone.

The archeologist smiled to himself. He felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, a text probably from Maya telling them to hurry. That girl could remind him of Emmy far too much. Oh how he wished they would’ve met (maybe, or maybe they would’ve gotten along too well, Wright probably wouldn’t have liked that… The man did seem to have a low tolerance for Miss Fey’s and Luke’s shenanigans).

His eyes widen in surprise seeing it was a text from Wright. The message actually wasn’t all that pleasant-sounding.

_PW: So I’ve got good news and bad news. : (_

Hershel wrinkled his nose. “Hold up Luke, Wright just texted me about something!” He shouted towards the door hearing it open. He fiddled with the phone to respond – he wasn’t the best texter but he could fiddle with the phone better than an old man (as much as Emmy and Maya teased him about it).

_HL: The bad news? Just come out with it, Wright! > : ( _

A few seconds pass as he saw the phone show Wright was sending him another text. Luke came back inside and looked over the Professor’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s good news and bad news, apparently.” An ‘ooh’ sound came from Luke promoting him to sit down, placing a bad of chocolates that he had from his parents to give to Maya that he’d wanted for a surprise before they left. “Come on… Wright…” Tapping his hand against his leg the archeologist nervously waited for the other man’s reply.

Ding!

_PW: SO! The good news is that we get to stay longer! The bad news: we have to stay longer. Turns out we can’t board because someone had decided to book the flight at the last second and they just gave our seats away. The plane was already packed and ours were the only seats left._

Hershel’s eyes widened and gasped. Luke bobbed his head up. “What? What happened?”

“They can’t board the plane.” He began texting another message.

“What? Why?” Luke stood up to peer over the Professor’s shoulder who was biting his lip.

“Someone got their seats instead.”

“How?” An unusually aggravated growl came from Hershel’s lips. Luke backed away. It was unlike the Professor to be so upset, but with meeting friends and all this holiday it had been stressful.

“I’m not sure, Luke.” A sigh, Hershel finally sent Wright another text. This meant they would have to stay until they could get another flight, right? But where? He didn’t have his flat ready for guests at all. “Dammit.”

_HL: Oh dear… Did you get a refund for your tickets? You checked out of your hotel so you have nowhere to stay, right? And how did any of this happen? Was it some sort of bug in the system? Luke and I’ll definitely come to pick you up. We’ll be arriving ASAP._

Hershel blinked as he felt Luke come up from behind him, Wright sent another text.

_PW: LOL! Professor. Don’t worry about it. Look, it sucks that we can’t go home right now but don’t worry about all that. Money isn’t the issue we’re planning on booking the next flight for tomorrow and getting all of it fixed. It was apparently someone booked right at the same time as us and it got all buggy with their system. Stuff happens._

Luke’s eyes scanned the text faster than Hershel’s and his lips widened. “Looks like Mr. Wright has things figured out. We’re still going to pick them up? My parents could let them stay at my house I’m sure!”

Hershel smiled a little as he began to text back one last time and nodded. “I’ll have to ask your parents about that, it’d be rude bringing in uninvited guests, that’s not very gentlemanly, Luke.” A groan. “I know I don’t have things ready here but still, it’s only for one night.”

One night isn’t that bad.

++

They arrived at the airport. Luke had brought his present and told Maya it was supposed to be a parting gift but told her that she could open it now since she was staying a day extra. In the car she and Luke ate a few chocolates until they fell asleep. Phoenix laughed at the sight.

“Thanks, Professor, it really means a lot. I’m sorry we’ve been so much trouble.” He watched the English scenery roll by. England was a beautiful country, he wished he could come more often but he had his job as an attorney in America to tend to…

_‘Nick! You gotta tell him!’  
‘I can’t! It’s too soon!’ _

Maybe he could tell him now.

“It’s no problem. After all you did help me a lot this year. I’m glad we all got together in the first place. Luke adores Maya. She actually reminds me of an old friend of mine, I kinda wish she knew her.” Hershel smiled, looking towards Wright and then the road every now and then.

Phoenix couldn’t help but casually rest his one elbow against the door and cup his chin in his hand, he felt the car’s heat brush his hair gently and raised a brow. A girl that would love Maya, huh? He’d liked to meet this person. “Really now? This person seems interesting. Maya and her family are the weirdest people I’ve met. But really Maya’s my best friend, I couldn’t ask for better.”

Friends. They were just friends. ‘ _Come on, suck it up! Tell him how you feel_!’ He tried to hold back the flush, if he did he’d blame it on the heat.

“Hmm… It’s good to have people like that in your life. Say, I was wondering what working over there is like. Being a lawyer and all, I’ve only had a few colleagues talk about here and there… Being caught up in my studies I’ve never had time to travel.” He sighed paying more attention to the road than Wright’s features, finally they began pulling up to the flat. “Oh, we’re here.”

“Oh – hey yeah. And about that. I dunno if it helps but there are lots of… Different cases I’ve been in. If defended people who really questioned my sense of morality, who nearly made me stop being a lawyer all together. But, really, in the end I’ve got great friends and coworkers like Maya to help me through it.” He smiled looking behind him. “Aw, cute. Look at that.”

Hershel giggled (so cute!) as he saw them begin to shift. “Did we disturbed someone? How cruel of us.” He opened his door and soon Phoenix did the same. The cold air made Maya yelp nearly punching Luke awake. “Oh my.” Hershel laughed opening Luke’s door as he began to rub his eyes. “Morning, or should I say good evening.”

“Is it that late already? Oh! Crud! I should head home!”

Hershel helped the sleepy child out of the car. On Phoenix’s side a complaining and tired Maya holding a bag of half-eaten candy and a blanket wrapped around her while still shivering from the English air did the same. “You okay?” She nodded yawning leaning against him. “What time is it?” He didn’t have time to look at his phone, instead Hershel took out his.

“Almost 8 PM. You don’t go to bed at this time Luke. You usually have much more energy.” He teased ruffling his godson’s hair. Luke puffed up opening the door, turning back towards the adults.

“Hey! I’m not tired! Just sleepy! Besides look at Maya! She’s already falling asleep against Mr. Wright!” He pointed childishly and then turned inside Maya wasn’t even aware of what was going on while Phoenix just laughed.

“That wasn’t very gentlemanly, besides kids need sleep to grow big and strong.” Phoenix teased halfway up the steps then felt a surge of pain in his foot. “OUCH!” He whined, suddenly Maya had much more energy than five minutes before.

“I’m wide awake now.” She began whistling waltzing her way back into the flat, swaying her hips as she did so. “Thanks Hershel~” She hugged him lightly before she entered as he was holding he door, trying not to look at a wincing Phoenix.

Hershel shook his head. “Need help there?”

“No –ow. I’m fine. I guess I deserved that.” Phoenix hobbled on over to the door, trying to speed things up. “Did this person you mentioned earlier have a split personality like that?” He heard the archeologist release another bout of laughter from his stomach (such a wonderful sound). “I’m taking that as a?”

“Sometimes, women are interesting creatures aren’t they? But in the end I’m thinking ones like Maya really are something special, they really do care about us. They just show it in their own eccentric ways.” Hershel helped Phoenix sit down, letting go of his arms that were wrapped around the younger male’s body. “You alright? Your foot, that is.”

“Yeah. I’m just tired.” He yawned, not usually this drained at 8, but it was a busy day full of shopping, sightseeing and then missing their flight.

“Professor, I called my parents and they said Maya and Mr. Wright can stay at my house!”

Phoenix’s eyes went towards the Professor as he let out a soft groan of – frustration? Was he not happy that Luke called his mom and dad without asking? “Ah, that’s good to hear. But still we should rest here for a while, don’t you think? It’s been a busy day.” Luke hummed in agreement and then returned to whatever evil-scheming he was doing with Maya.

_Did the Professor like Phoenix?_

“It doesn’t really matter if I go home for the holidays, I don’t have any family to spend it to. Besides Christmas isn’t for a week or so.” He relaxed in his chair, finally letting go of some thoughts. Hershel raised a brow as he moved towards his desk. “What about you?”

“There’s my parents, I usually go to Stansbury after celebrating it with Luke’s family. He’s my godson so they’re really important to me, while it’s exhausting sometimes family is family.” Though not facing the attorney Phoenix could still tell he was smiling.

“Luke’s your godson? I thought he was just some kid that liked archeology a lot or something. Wow, didn’t know you were that close.” He smiled affectionately, so much more to Layton he wanted to know but so little time they got to spend with each other.

He heard the elder hum. “Yes, I was there when he was born and his father Clark, was a good college and friend of mine back in school. I really wouldn’t have it any other way. It was a bit of a shock when he asked me to be his godfather, but ahh.”

Phoenix raised a brow. “Ah, what? You didn’t think the kid would like you? Luke adores you.” The Professor thinking once that Luke would dislike him? That made him smile. Yet, right now the archeologist was frowning. He knew it. The atmosphere had changed.

“A lot was going on back then. I was trying to get a job as a professor and was busy, while I knew my role in Luke’s life was going to be needed I wasn’t very good around children back then. I was shy, quiet terribly so.” Hershel felt a blush appear on his neck and rush to his cheeks. Why was he acting so embarrassed?

Soon though, that flush died down as he felt sullen inside. He remembered Claire. “I was planning on getting engaged.” Silence loomed over the two and it became… Sad. There wasn’t very much there could be done about the Professor’s sadness, Phoenix caught on quickly as Hershel heaved out a large sigh.

It sounded like he wanted to cry. “It didn’t work out though, sadly.” Another normal sigh and the mood, yet awkward lifted.

After a short pause, Phoenix felt that pain in his foot cease. He had sat up normally and was sitting with his leg crisscrossed-style. He had his hands entailed one another and just stared at the man that stood before him with awe. While still amazed at this wonderful creature, Phoenix’s mind was filled with sadness at the thought of something like that happening.

“I’m sorry.” H lowered his head, his legs going back to a normal position.

“Hey! I’m sleeping over at Luke’s house! Nick you’re staying here! No grumpy old men allowed!” And suddenly the mood was back to normal, as the lawyer’s mouth was agape at Maya’s sudden proclamation.

‘ _She’s setting us up_!’ He sprung out of his chair and Hershel turned around. “Maya – wait.”

“Relax I’m not leaving now silly!” A sing song voice came from the kitchen. The smell of hot chocolate soothed him. Who made that? Maya? She should’ve asked The Professor first! “Oh and Professor I found where you hid your hot chocolate and made some~”

“That’s fine, Wright you can have some if you want. I might have some tea.” He headed towards the kitchen. “Also it’s fine if you stay here I really don’t mind the company.” He heard the man begin to hum Christmas tunes as he headed into the now-warm kitchen.

“Come in the kitchen Mr. Wright it’s warm in here!” Phoenix really needed to talk to Maya before she left. But the feeling of warmth coming from the kitchen was too nice. He moved his way towards the warm and the light and smiled at the sight of everyone cozied up together.

Hershel began making his tea when Phoenix sat down on one of the bar stools. “You want some hot chocolate? I can add cinnamon sticks to it if you want.” He seemed in a much happier mood, but in Phoenix’s opinion it was an act. He really wondered how the man was when he was all alone on his regular days.

The woman (or man) he tried to propose to and it ‘didn’t work out’ it must’ve really affected him. Though it was none of his business, he could tell the hurt was still clear even when they were there – at least now that he mentioned it. And maybe even a bit before then. The Professor had always been a rather distant person, yet polite and courteous in his own special way that most others didn’t understand unless you explained it.

Why was that? Did someone change him for better? Was it this person he tried to propose to? Did he distance himself further after this engagement didn’t work out? ‘ _Do you REALLY want to know? And more importantly, should you really ask Maya_?’

She was right next to him. All he needed to do was ask her advice. “Phoenix, do you want hot chocolate?” The sudden use of the attorney’s name and the setting caught him off guard. He swore he was blushing like an idiot.

“Um… I actually need to talk to Maya – “Laughter over powered that trail of thought as he grabbed Maya’s arm. “You, me private. Now.” He nearly hissed out the words and Luke and The Professor couldn’t help but follow them across the room.

“Hey! Nick! What gives!’

Hershel blinked. Phoenix _blushed_ at him.

_Did Phoenix like Hershel?_

++

“Nick- “Maya was cut off suddenly by Phoenix shushing her and waving his arms like an idiot. “What’s with you you look super red.” She could tell his eyes were screwed shut as he had his hand to his forehead, groaning.

“Please don’t laugh when I tell you this.”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Depends.”

“Maya.”

“Spit it out!”

“Shush! Keep it down! I’ve been freaking out about it this whole time!” This was certainly interesting. Maya raised a brow and Nick tried opening his eyes, but his face was still beat-red. “I – I – I… Professor… Me… Feelings…” He fumbled with his hands as he began to talk in a cycling motion, but still all that came out was nonsense.

Professor + Feelings = “ _You have a crush on the Professor_?!” She said almost too loudly, quietly squealing the best she could. Phoenix nearly fainting as Maya squealed. Luke peered around the corner to check on them, Maya grabbed him, Phoenix tried to stop her. “Relax, Nick he can help me help you two get together!”

“Get who together?”

“Nick and The Professor!”

Phoenix felt like he wanted to vomit. He couldn’t stand to look at the Professor right now. He was getting help from a twelve-year-old and – Maya. “Guys, please, I’m freaking out. I really really like Pro-.”

“Call him by his name!” Maya began muttering to Luke all sorts of ways they could get close within a day’s time. (Less than that!)

“I’m sure the Professor wouldn’t mind if you ask him, Mr. Wright!” Luke was grinning like an idiot as he and Maya high-fived each other, they had to make plans, but so little time! They laughed. Phoenix cursed mentally.

“No – I can’t say it. I don’t know why but it sounds so weird.”

“What are you all up to?” The sound of Her- The Professor (it was so weird; he couldn’t do it!)’s voice made Phoenix nearly scream. He was so blushing right now he wanted to die. He almost wanted to beg Luke if he could stay at his house. (But this was his chance. Tonight. He had to do something about these feelings.)

“Nothing. Certainly not planning something super special and super diabolical because nope!” Maya grinned heading back into the kitchen laughing alongside Luke.

There, they met face to face. “Wright, you look beat-red.” He covered his mouth to suppress a giggle, making Phoenix want to feint even more, he was glad he didn’t call him by his name. (But was curious as to why he did so before.)

“I’ll take some hot chocolate, if you don’t mind. Or – or I’ll get it myself.” Wright looked down at his feet, brushing up past The Professor, he was glad they were back to the last name-basis, or just how he preferred to call the man. It – it might be moving too fast?

_Could he do this?_

“Okay, so you need to get The Professor into a conversation about what he likes.” Maya whispered regardless of Phoenix being right behind them. She was giggling too – this was so exciting!

“But how? I’ll have to act fast wont I? My parents are going to pick us up in less than an hour!” The psychic gasped and flung her hand over her mouth. “We’ll have to do double time if we want to make it work…” Luke grumbled crossing his arms in discontent.

“Oh no! Looks like it won’t work. I’ll just have to go to your house for tonight then, huh Luke? Too bad.”

Suddenly, Hershel walked in. “What won’t work? You don’t want to stay?” Voice lingering in the room making Maya and Luke burst into giggles, Phoenix turned around holding himself stead up against the counter.

“No no no no no no! I wanna stay I do! It was just – a stupid joke! Yeah, that’s it. I really wanna stay.” He was waving his arms like an idiot, shit he nearly blew it! Maya and Luke were NOT helping.

Hershel sighed, tired now. Shit! Did he mess up? “Well then you’re welcome. I don’t know what any of you are planning but please don’t do anything too radical. I’m tired…”

Maya cheered hugging Luke. Hershel eyed them. Phoenix soon sat down, feeling calmer. “This is good. Goes good with the weather.” He sipped on his hot cocoa and smiled, the warmness of the cup soothing his hands and the liquid oozing into his stomach made him smile.

“Oh! My mum and dad are here!” Looking down at his phone and then swinging his legs over the table, Luke began to head towards the door. “I guess that’s time for us to head on out.” Phoenix gave a sleepy nod.

Maya and Phoenix met Clark’s parents. Clark and Brenda hugged Hershel and wished him (and Maya, and Phoenix) Merry Christmas. This year was different as he had spent Christmas with Luke’s family earlier that year. Hershel was planning on staying in Stansbury later on instead of the usual routine.

The two males bid their farewells to the excited bunch and when they finally closed the door… “Finally.” Phoenix sighed. “I thought they’d never leave.” Turning his heal back towards The Professor’s Study the gentleman gave a skeptical look. “M’ tired. Its getting rather warm in here…” The spiky-haired attorney curled up on one of Hershel’s more comfortable recliners and he chuckled.

“I suppose it is. Luke or Maya probably tampered with the heat.” He sighed glancing back over towards it. “You look awfully comfortable, anything I can get for you?”

Phoenix nodded. “Nah. I’m fine. You should sit. You’ve been up this entire time.” He waved a hand. ‘ _Shit. Was I too direct_?’ But the archeologist didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he looked like he was considering the idea for a moment looking back towards his messy desk that never seemed to be clean.

“Yes, your quite right.” Hershel pursed his lips into a smile and sat down on the sofa beside Phoenix’s chair. “You’ve got any cases to deal with when you head back?”

Wright shrugged. “Probably Edgeworth does. He’s more poplar… Ahem… Apologies. _Well-received_ than me.”

“Edgeworth? Miles Edgeworth?” Phoenix nearly gaped, he knew Edgeworth was in Germany right now, but it was so freaking cool that two gentlemen (one bastardly and one proper) actually knew about each other. “I’ve read about him. While rather young he’s made quite a name for himself. I don’t follow Law that much until I met you, but still. You know him?”

Phoenix laughed again. “I went to school with him. I was childhood friends with him.” He put a hand over his face, Hershel raising a brow. “Now don’t tell me you’re a fan. That’d be hilarious.”

Hershel laughed. “No no. I’m just surprised.”

“Pfft. Thanks.” Phoenix crossed his arms. Hershel scoffed. “I’ve met a lot of weird, crazy people while being a defense attorney. I’ve defended Edgeworth actually – it was a long and complicated case…”

Hershel hummed in agreement. How much time Phoenix must go over papers and documents and all the more potentially saving lives? He couldn’t imagine the risk of someone accidentally being sent into the death penalty. He had an idea of how the American System worked since he’s met Phoenix and Maya. He just was never really interested, there was never really a need.

“Hey uh, Professor? I’d like to apologize for earlier…” A frown appeared on the corner of Phoenix’s lips. ‘ _Don’t dig too deep, Wright_.’ He sighed, leaning forward still with the blanket draped around him.

“For what?” Hershel’s hands were slightly placed across his belly and he seemed content at the moment. He seemed chill so Phoenix took the time to address earlier ‘conflict’. Who was that potential fiancé The Professor was going for?

“About um, your fiancé thing. I’ve had people affect me like that. While I’ve never been almost engaged.” Phoenix sighed trying to avoid Hershel’s expression directly. He didn’t want to look at him. “There was a woman in my university days who was just awful. She seemed like the sweetest thing when I met her. But really she was just trying to use me to get to someone else so she could kill him.”

The Professor’s mouth was agape. He knew he was a bit distant when they were talking about Claire. He knew he should’ve cleared things up, but with Maya and Luke entering so suddenly like that he never had the chance. “Phoenix- “

“No, lemme finish. My mentor Mia Fey, when she was alive, defended me. I was in such denial that such a beautiful woman could do something so horrible. But when I came to the realization that there are people out there that can hurt you I almost had a breakdown. I almost gave up. It wasn’t until Mia told me to move on with my life. I did, my friends supported me for years and years to come. I couldn’t have done it without them. Or people like you, either.” He managed to grin at a frowning Hershel.

“You, Luke, Maya, Edgeworth, my former mentor and so many more people are what make my life complete. I can’t imagine how far I’d be able to come if I wasn’t with you all.” _‘That’s all I really have to say. That’s it. I’ve used up my last move.’_ He sighed, now fiddling with his hair. If that didn’t work, what would?

Hershel managed a smile for a few seconds. But frowned when he mentioned her name. “Her name was Claire. I loved her so much. I was about to propose to her… She truly was the one I could relate to, smile to, laugh to. She was the one who inspired me to turn into a true gentleman. I wasn’t very sociable before her. But she changed me. There was something inside me that sparked when I met this fantastic woman, and she…”

Hershel began to shake. He clutched his fists. “She died in laboratory accident. It was involving time travel, surprised? Well my life is full of wonders, Phoenix. Luke and I actually met her in the future, after an adventure in an underground London in a distant time we managed to save the world, or something. I was giving up after she said she had to leave…” He sighed. “I didn’t _want_ her to.” He placed his hands in his face and wiped the tears. “I love your spirit, Phoenix and I love how you manage to lift yourself up after you fall. I wish I could do that, but, _I can’t_.”

He saw the man before him that was usually so calm and collected shake and cry. He looked so small. He didn’t have his top hat on, he didn’t have his usual outwear on, they were just simply casual together, which to Phoenix it was odd right now. But – seeing The Professor cry… He just acted automatically and moved towards the soft, retracted his arms, and wrapped them around the smaller man.

“Hershel,” A hushed voice finally called The Professor’s name. Hershel opened his eyes as he was brought close to Phoenix’s chest and he didn’t flush, he didn’t react. He just wondered what was happening. “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry I said the things I did.” He began soothingly rubbing the archeologist’s back now. “I meant the things I said earlier though, and every other time I thought you were amazing. I couldn’t ever imagine doing the things you do.” He smiled, Hershel shuddered as he felt the taller male’s smirk creep up on him.

He flung himself into Phoenix. “Phoenix…” He cried more. “I don’t think I’ll ever be over it. I loved her too much,” He grabbed Phoenix’s shirt and buried himself into his shoulder, whimpering. “It was just a big important moment in my life that was just too much to deal with.”

Phoenix sighed and smelt the man’s hair, felt it up against his nose, the softness of it. He wanted to kiss the man’s head but he knew that would raise more questions. “It’s okay. That’s perfectly fine. But you don’t have to be sad alone. There are plenty of people that love you and can support you alone the way. I’m not completely over Mia’s death, I’ll never be. I’m not over Dahlia and how she betrayed me. But people every day and their smiles and laughter and support remind me they’re my friends and they always make me feel better.”

Hershel looked up at Phoenix… A few moments pass… A few moments too long. Hershel kissed Phoenix. (He kissed first!) “Phoenix – I – “A big stupid smile appeared on the attorney’s face after the kiss. “I’m sorry…?”

Phoenix pulled in Hershel for another kiss. A little more aggressively than the first one, but he was so happy this was finally happening. He smiled as he felt The Professor’s lips lock with his own. He heard the blonde release a happy sigh. “I love you, Hershel.” As they released Hershel’s eyes widen. “I’ve loved you for a long, long time. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I’ll take my time. But I want you to know that as I’ll always be here for you.” He prodded the man’s cheek and brushed strands of hair away from his eyes.

“Phoenix, I don’t know If I’m ready for a relationship yet. How would this work? You have to go home tomorrow.” The Professor looked seriously into the lawyer’s eyes, fishing for answers. He didn’t want his heart broken again but he couldn’t help be smitten by this man’s innocents.

“We could make this work. Sure it’d be long distance, but we can take all the time we need.” Phoenix leaned in for another kiss to Hershel’s forehead. “I’m ready whenever you are. I’ll be with you the whole way.”

Hershel heaved a sigh as he let his head rest against the attorney’s. “Phoenix… I’d like to… But…” Crushing the fabric between his fingers. He parted a small distance between them once again, looking at the spiky-haired kid. “I don’t know if I can just yet. I’m heartbroken still over Claire.”

A frown. “I understand, Hers- Professor.” Hershel’s heart ached at that. Phoenix said they could take all the time they needed. But, his heart was in too much pain to do anything right now. His eyes weld up with tears thinking of how wrong he was kissing Wright like that. He shouldn’t have messed with his emotions, knowing that he had been heartbroken once, too.

Hershel clicked his tongue. Not liking where any of this was going. Frustrated with himself. Hearing Claire’s giggle in his head teasing him at how he was always so shy, so concerned about what people would say about him. She helped him come out of that shell… And now here he was sticking his head back in it, terrified because of her. What would she think.

“Professor?” Back to a last-name basis again, Phoenix felt his heart swell in his chest. What was wrong? Did Hershel want him to leave? He would do anything to make him feel more comfortable. He just didn’t want their friendship to be ruined. ‘ _No no, that couldn’t be what was happening, could it_?’

“Screw it.” He pulled in Wright further by the collar and kissed him again. When they released Phoenix let out a moan of surprise. He was a bit embarrassed by it, he flushed while doing so. (He’d been doing that a lot tonight, hadn’t he?) When they parted, the lawyer looked at Hershel in surprise who was now nuzzling against his chest affectionately. “Claire always teased me for being so shy. For being so caught up in my thoughts, now isn’t this something that I should take a step forward in? Letting go? Isn’t that something you said?” He sighed, feeling his body go numb as he reached for Phoenix’s hands.

Their fingers played with each other, but really Wright didn’t even know what he was doing, he just let Hershel do what he wanted. “Hershel you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. We can take this as slow as you want to.” He felt Hershel grip tighter and he tensed. He was happy that the man was returning affection, but he just didn’t want to do anything that’d upset him.

“I want to hug you right now, Phoenix.” The Professor chuckled lightly and then yawned. “But yes I do want to take things slow. I’m still scared, but I have fallen for you I am afraid, in these past few minutes…” Another yawn, the room was warm, they were warm against each other, Phoenix smiled and pulled the man closer. He kissed his head finally feeling the softness of his hair. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“I don’t know. I think you should thank Maya and Luke. They did some diabolical scheming in under an hour. They’re the masterminds not me.” A loud laugh came from under Phoenix not like he’s ever heard before. It was a beautiful sound. It made him grin like an idiot. He pushed the sleepy archeologist away from him to get a good full look and then – “You should do that more.” Bending in and kissing his now-boyfriend (that’s what they were, right?) he squeezed him tight.

“Laughter makes people live longer, I Googled it.”

“You _Googled_ something?” They were cuddling now on the sofa, hand in hand, fingers playing with one another. Phoenix had his head rest up against Hershel’s. “I thought you knew everything.”

“Obviously not. I didn’t know you were in love with me.” He nuzzled against Phoenix’s neck and hummed. “Which I’m sorry I didn’t recognize sooner, being so oblivious to romance.”

Phoenix snorted. “I think it’s adorable.” A kiss on the cheek made Hershel blush. “Look at us, we’re two dorks in love. Maya would scream for hours and post this on Facebook to everyone. I swear everyone back at home is going to have a fit – oh god _Edgeworth_.”

“Is she really going to tell them? I’d rather she not right away…” Adjusting upright in his seat he was feeling a little less cuddly right now at the thought of every single one of Phoenix’s colleges knowing about their relationship. (It wasn’t even really a relationship yet… Was it?)

“Maya’s well, Maya. I can’t really stop her if I tell her. Even if I don’t say right away that we’re officially dating or not, or even if you’re my boyfriend, still, she’s going to blurt something out one way or another.” Phoenix stretched catlike. “W- We are dating right? You are my boyfriend. Right?”

Sounding so childlike and so innocent, he wanted to make sure. He wanted Hershel to be his. He didn’t want anyone to take him away.

“Hmmm. I suppose we are. Us dating would make you my boyfriend now wouldn’t it? But, really I’m not one for loud, squealing fangrilish excitement such as earlier.” He sighed rubbing his head feeling a headache coming on. There was too much happening. Too much to think about.

Phoenix grinned. “That’s just Maya… And well… _Everyone else I know_. But Edgeworth is pretty mellow about everything else. I’ll just tell them your shy~” He laughed as he trudged into the kitchen. Hershel began stuttering.

“I am not shy!”

“Then which is it? You want me to tell them and deal with my crazy friends? Oh wow. I guess I’ll have to tell Larry I’m gay now… I guess I’m bi. I never really thought about it.” Musing as he got himself a glass a water wondering how everyone would react, Maya would probably cry tears of joy along with Pearls then channel Mia and tell her. Edgeworth would be… Surprised. So would Larry. Gumshoe… _I don’t know if I want him to know_.

Phoenix then went on to explain about his friends aside from Maya and Edgeworth. Some cases he’s dealt with before. Gumshoe being the unreliable (but still loyal) detective and Pearls being Maya’s cousin. She’d probably have a crush on Luke if he ever met her, Hershel laughed at that.

Once the two began getting too tired to even stand Phoenix gave Hershel a goodnight kiss and parted ways with him, entering the guest bedroom didn’t seem to be as much as a problem now. He and Hershel were taking it slow so nothing would be done tonight. In the morning Phoenix would leave but before he boarded the plane and before they told Maya or Luke anything they kissed. Maya and Luke squealed and hugged each other while the Professor rolled his eyes and laughed.

That same, joyous laugher that made Phoenix fall in love with him in the first place still stayed even when he left. And right before he boarded and right as he kissed him, Phoenix nuzzled deeply into his boyfriend’s neck and muttered: “Merry Christmas, Hershel.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Phoenix.”

Whether or not Hershel would say I love you would be saved for another day. But he knows Phoenix loves him and that’s all that matters. On the plane Maya asked for all the juicy details, when she got back to America she texted Luke ASAP. She told everyone. And so did, unfortunately Luke. It also quickly spread to Gressenheller and they congratulated him, wishing him good luck and hoped he had plans for Valentine’s Day.

Phoenix sat in his office, typing to his love in England.  

_So. What are Valentine’s Day Plans? : 3_


End file.
